Once Upon A Broken Heart
by BelialSotona
Summary: The Saiyuki crew met a foreign girl. It didn't take long for Berry and Gojyo to take a liking in each other. But Berry has secrets she hates to reveal... Can those secrets make the ones she cares about turn away from her?Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Broken Heart chapter 1

The night passed peacefully. Well albeit for Gojyo. For few days now, Hakuryuu insisted on sleeping on Sotonas pillow and that night he positioned himself between Sotonas and Gojyos joined beds preventing the latter one from doing anything. Though, you have to give it to the red-head,he persistantly tried to shove the little dragon away so that he could gain access to his lover,still it was to no avail. As Hakkai and Sotona got up they noticed Gojyo was already awake and pissed off,while Hakuryuu,as soon as Sotona came back from the bathroom fully dressed, draped himself around her neck making sweet noises.

"I bet your happy with yourself you little flying lizard."spat Kappa glaring at the pet.

"Gojyo,don't speak like that to Hakuryuu."

"Hakkai! You saw what the little bastard did,didn't you!?"

"Well,you can't blame him." Hakkai chuckled "Both of you are quite fond of Soton-san."

"Hakkai?..."

"Yes,Sotona-san?"

"When will you adress me 'Berry'?"

"But-"

"No 'but's'. We sleep in the same rooms,we eat together. We practicaly spend 24 hours together. The least you can do is call me "Berry",like everyone else."

" you insist that much,Berry-san."

Sotona grunted but smiled. She knew that skipping the honorifics was to early for him.

"Berry!"the door burst open with cheerful Goku barging in. The boy dashed to the young woman and hugged her so tightly she could hardly breath earing angry hisses from the little dragon which bared it's neddle like fangs. "What's wrong Hakuryuu?"

"I think he doesn't want you to get to close to Berry-san,Goku."

"Huh? Why?"

"The shrimp monopolizes her."Gojyo intruded still eyeing angerly the dragon.

Hakuryuu in the meantime started rubbing his head against Sotonas cheek affectionatly. The girl petted him and carefully untangled him from around her neck.

"I like you too,Hakuryuu,but you're strangling me a bit,you know."

The graon swiftly changed his position so that he sat on Sotonas shoulders like a stole while still maintaing his cosy and warm spot.

"Move you idiots. Breakfast and we're leaving. Anyone who wants to stay behind is fine with me." spoke Sanzo,who watched the whole scene leaning at the door frame.

"Hai Sanzo." the others mumbled as all five went down to eat their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Broken Heart 2 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

Few hours ealier.

The sun was shining brightly as the group of five people in a jeep crossed the forest. The smell of trees felt so refreshing. Well, it would if not for one small detail. Or rather three...

"Come on guys! Stop smoking! The back stinks like sewage!"

In spite of that, neither Sanzo,nor Gojyo and a girl sitting between the Kappa and the Monkey boy paid any attention to Gokus whinning. It has been few weeks since Sotona Belial,more commonly known as "Berry", joined the four men. It was a pure accident that the Sanzo Ikkou stammbled upon the peculiar girl as she was fighting off quite a large group of youkai. Gojyo and Hakkai insisted they can't leave a girl in a situation like this. Sanzo was strongly against any delays. However, when he noticed the girls strange way of fighting using two spinning metal fans attached with wires to her gloves,even Sanzo became interested.

Now the girl was trying to get the unruly strands of her hair out of her face to avoid getting her hair burned. Again. She ruffled the short hair at the back of her head and put out the bud of her cigarrette in a small closed ashtray which she kept in her backpack.

"Don't be man Goku."she smiled apologetically hugging the boy playfully.

"Hey,how come I don't get a hug?!?" Gojyo protested.

"Maybe she doesn't want to hug perveted dirty Kappa's so that not to make them even more perveted?"

"Why you stupid monkey!-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" although that's what Sanzo said,he along with Hakkai had smirks plastered on their faces.

"Don't worry Goku,we'll be in the next town in a few minutes. Then we can put them in one room and enjoy some fresh air."

"You want to die,Hakkai?" Sanzo spat. "Besides,there's no way he and she are alone in the same room."

"Why Sanzo?" Goku asked clueless.

"Because she is an insolent woman with no restrain when it comes to drinking and he is a lecher. They together and alone would results in in one more pest to handle in nine months time. That's WHY."

All of them laughed as the town came into view. Last night they were camping so Sotona was more then glad to welcome a warm bed. However,even if she was forced to sleep on a damp cold ground with only a blanket,she didn't mind doing it again. The reason was very simple. Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai were afraid Berry would get sick easily being as skinny as she was. So the latter two,in order to keep her warm,snuggled to her on each side of her. Goku had some objections for Gojyo sleeping next to Sotona,because he could touch her as much as he wanted then. That's when Hakuryuu earned Goku's gratefulness. The little dragon who usually also served as a means of transport lay himself on Sotona's chest encircling the strategic areas with his long tail and neck protectivly. At this Gojyo tried to give Hakuryuu the most scariest death glare he could but Sanzo brushed off the whole argument shooting in Gojyo's direction and saying he wants some sleep.

As the finaly stopped before an inn Gojyo and Goku started unpacking the Jeep,while Hakkai,Sanzo and Sotona went to register them.

"It would be nice if we could get one double room and one tripple." Hakkai said polietly.

The elderly man looked at the names of what seemed to be four brothers and a name of a girl written in katakana.

"And the lady will sleep with...?"

"Me." answered imidietly Hakkai giving an innocent smile.

"In our town it is not well looked upon for a young maiden and a gentleman to sleep in one room..."

"But it's alright for a newly wed couple like us,right?" Hakkai lied smoothly.

"Heh?" the man looked at the two and back at the register "But..."

"I kept my maidens name for 'artistic' reasons" Sotona stepped in imideitly and affectionately took Hakkai's hand in hers hoping Gojyo won't see it and cause an uproar.

"You're a poet,ma'am?"

"No,I write books about history."

"Oh? That's so nice! What is your speciatily?"

"Wars in Europe."

"What's "Europe"?"

""Europe"...is a land...very far away in the West." she answered not really knowing how to approach the topic "So can we have the keys to our rooms now?"

"Y-yes,of course. Here you go." the elderly man handed the keys to the girl. "You can have dinner in the tavern on the other side of the street. They serve delicious regional cuisine. And everything best on your new way of life." the man turned to Hakkai "You are truely a lucky fellow. To have such a pretty and intelligent wife!"

"Thank you." Hakkai and Sotona said at the same time sealing the man's believe of the being newly-wed.

The five of them sat in the bigger room with three beds to discuss the situation making sure Goku doesn't spill the beans.

"Say what?!? You two?!? Wht did you pick him?!?"

"Goku is too young and Sanzo is a priest." explained Sotona laughing a bit sheeplishly.

"And what about me?!?"

"Gojyo," spoke Hakkai calmly trying to pacify his friend. "Sotona-san is a forigner. It's easier to pull that kind of stunt with me,because not many recognize my power-limiters as more then a decoration."

"So?!?"

"Listen idiot,a foreigner and a 'taboo child' would draw too much attention. We're getting closer to the source of this pluage so here the youkai's went bonkers sooner then elsewhere ans people are more suspisious. Got that?"

Everyone was silent. For them the fact that Gojyo was a half-breed had as little importance as the last years snow but they were also aware of the fact that most had other views on that. Sotona put her hand on the red-head's shoulder but he just brushed it of.

In the first days spent together it was obvious Gojyo and Berry somehow fitted together. Alcohol, cigarettes, fun loving nature, a bit reckless attitude. All this led them to an intimate situation about a week ago and strangely Gojyo seemed quite willing to keep up the acquaintanceship with Berry,who,although could annoy him sometimes with her headstrongness and will for independence,was really a charming young girl. Her loudmouthnesswhinsicality and inquisitivity only added to her personal charm. Amoral at the first glance,she actualy had her own rules she'd never brake. Guys noticed that wherever they stopped,she always was the first to make many acquaintances. They were all very rectulant to let her go and there were always at least three or four people asking her to stay at their home town or village. She bought her way into Goku's heart with friendliness and protective attitude,into Hakkai's with her sweet smile and sometimes such sad eyes as if they saw all the wrongs in the world. Sanzo,who would never admit it of course, was immensly surprized on the second day after a lot of fidgeting and stealing peaks at him she finally asked if she could look at the paper he just finished reading.

"What for?" he asked warily almost imagining after witnessing her and Goku's friskiness she'd start making paper boats or hats out of his newspaper. She blined at him,her face surprized and answered:

"For reading." she blushed lightly adding "I love reading but books are to heavy to carry around in the backpack."

At hearing this Hakkai,who was preparing dinner at that time,got into a conversationwith her and her knowledge amazed both the former teacher as well as the priest. Her 'cute mode' was constanly on when then they met and lasted for few days until she snapped at Goku for some random thing,so her kid-like image didn't fit at first to her witts. Only later did they learned she can change in a matter of minutes form kind to sickingly cute and next to furious. After this Sanzo decided there must be more to her then meets the eye and they made it a habit that she went to fetch him cigarettes in exchange for a newspaper.

At the moment Gojyo was very angry but knew they were right. Hakkai was presentable;and when he and Sotona collaborated they could calm and tame any tavern and inn owner. Sotona was even able to get large discounts for them with which Sanzo was very pleased.

Just then a pretty maid brought a tray with tea for them. Sotona immediately came up to the girl who couldn't be more then eighteen and helped her set the cups with steaming herbal liquid.

"On no,you don't have to do that,ma'am!" the girl protested as Sotona was handing one of the cups to Sanzo.

"It's okay. I bet you have a lot of work to do,yet you still were so kind." Berry smiled warmly blowing at her tea to cool it a bit.

"It's nothing ma'am. Besides you look like you travel a lot and I guessed you could use a cup of tea."

"That was a pretty good guess."

"That's good." the girl said smiling brightly. "Then I'll leave you now. If I might suggest something,the tavern should be less crowded in an about an hour,so then's the best time to dine there if that's what you intend."

"You're a life saver." Berry laughed to the other girl imagining how angry Sanzo would be if he had to wait to get a table.

As the maid shut the door behind her and her footsteps died in the corridor Hakkai laughed.

"Sotona-san,I see you are spreading your charm already."

"I just think it's handy to keep good relations with the locals. Okay,I'm of to the shower."

"But your tea..."

"It's fine, Goku." I prefer my tea lukewarm or cold. My mouth is just too damn fragile."

Gojyo smirked scratching the back on his head but he was prevented from commenting by Sotona's warning look that evidently said: 'Say one word and it's you and your hand tonight.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Broken Heart 3 ***Saiyuki***

"Hakkai? When will we get to the next town? I'm-"

"HUNGRY! Yes,we know,Goku! Hakkai and Hakuryuu are doing their best!" Sotona yelled crossing her arms on her chest and staring at the road,or rather no-road Hakkai was driving. She was irritated since she woke up this morning and refused to talk to anyone. Even Hakuryuu was brushed off harshly when he tried to cuddle to her. They already learned she had her mood swings but it was never that bad or lasted so long.

"Sanzo,could you take out the map? I'd like to look at it." said Hakkai avoiding looking in the rear mirror. "Sanzo,we have about four hours to the next town. We better stay there overnight. Next one will be in about three days." Hakkai said handing Sanzo back the map. "However, I have some good news." he smiled looking into the rear mirror. In the back both Goku and Gojyo tried to keep as much distance as possible from the fuming girl. "The town is famous of it's hot springs!" Hakkai's voice was as cheerful as possible though he could swear that right now Sotona could easily massacre 100+ youkai in a blink of an eye.

'Maybe that would cool her off' Hakkai thought.

"Hot springs?" Sotona's raised an eyebrow "you mean those places where you first wash yourself and then dip in a pool of hot water with other people?"

"Yes. You have never been to hot springs,Berry-san?"

"No."

"Well then,you'll have an opportunity!" Hakkai smiled but then something surprised him "Berry-san?...Why are you blushing?"

Gojyo and Goku now turned to Sotona looking at her face.

"It's nothing..." she mumbled "Just that... the idea of bathing with others feels...awkward..."

For a minute they all looked dumb folded until finally a salve of laughter erupted. Sotona glared at them and both Gojyo and Goku earned a hit on the head while Berry's cheeks were tainted crimson.

"Don't laugh idiots! Where I come from you don't take bath with others! Well...sometimes with a lover or a husband,but still!"

"Not even your parents?"

"No, Hakkai. A child is bathed by the parents and when it's old enough it does it itself."

"Strange."

"Not strange. Every culture has it's own specifications." She pouted and refused to talk to either Goku or Gojyo though they were eager trying to get her into a conversation about her home.

Fast Forward,few hours later.

The little town also serving as a health resort was quite charming. Sotona especially liked the trees with some fruits still on them. Hakkai along with Berry and Gojyo went to the market to get the supplies while Sanzo and Goku looked for an inn. The market place was pretty busy. As Berry and Gojyo followed Hakkai's lead,Sotona felt something bump into her. She looked down and saw a little girl about seven years old. She was wearing a sun dress in a vivid orange colour with delicate green petal pattern on it. Her hair reaching her little shoulders was the same sienna hue as Sotona's and her eyes were grey and a bit panicked. As Sotona noted that,a woman reached the little girl and said:

"Yumi-chan! Apologize to the lady."

"Oh,it's n nothing."Berry said to the mother smiling "No harm done."

Just then Sanzo and Goku came up to their friends.

"Everything s full."Sanzo said plainly lighting a cigarette and glancing at Yumi-chan who was staring at him. When his gaze fell upon her she quickly hid behind her mother clutching to the woman's dress.

"Excuse me,are you looking for rooms?" the woman asked Sotona who was the nearest to her.

"Looks like we are."

"Our place should still have vacancies. It's not in the centre but..."

"Lead."Sanzo said simply.

The woman weaved her way through the crowd with Sanzo ikkou close behind her. Sotona was closing the "procession" right behind Gojyo. Suddenly a man passing her caught her attention. He had silver hair tied in a braid and was wearing a black trench coat not suiting the warm time of the year. When his icy blue eyes met Berry's she shuddered but he disappeared. Not wanting to get lost Sotona looked to where Gojyo's back was a few seconds ago. But she was alone in the mass of people. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Broken Heart 4 ***Saiyuki***

The group finally reached the inn. It was a medium size wooden building almost on the outskirts of the town.

"We'll lend you some yukata's and you can take a bath before dinner." the woman smiled approaching the inn.

"Ready for your first hot springs,Berry? Berry?" Gojyo turned around with the bags he was caring and almost dropped them. The girl wasn't there. "Berry?! $hit!"

"What's wrong,Gojyo?" Hakkai asked turning around to his friend. "Where's Berry-san?"

"She was right behind me a moment ago! Berry?!?" the red-head called trying to spot her in the current of people on the street. Gojyo handed the bags to Goku.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Wait. I'll go with you."Hakkai said handing his bag to Sanzo not caring about the glare he received from the priest.

"The idiot just had to go and get her lousy ass lost."the blond man spat struggling with the bag to light a cigarette.

***

Berry darted in the direction the group must have gone calling her friends names.

'No,no,no! Please...please don't leave me... please don't leave me alone...'

After a few minutes she knew it was worthless. They must've made a turn somewhere. Berry stood at the side of the street,her eyes filled with tears. More than anything she was afraid of being abounded. She lit up a cigarette while her hands shook madly.

'Keep cool...keep cool...there's nothing to worry about... they'll notice in a moment and will look for you... don't be stupid... worrying about such a stupid thing... a twenty-year-old acting like a little child...' she kept repeating to herself as she made her way to the main square where they met Yumi-chan and her mother. She sat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the square hugging the backpack on her knees.

'What if Sanzo says to just leave me behind? He probably says I'm an idiot... that I cause them trouble... but I wish they'd just find me and for him to say "Next time you pull a stunt like that and we're leaving without you." annoyed... I wish he'd do that now.'

By now tears were running freely down Sotona's cheeks as she covered her face with her hands hiding her swollen, beat red face and sobbing loudly.

'I could find a deserted alley and find them using mu powers... but Goku would immediately notice... he'd start asking questions I don't want them to know the answers for...they'd hate me... they'd loathe me...'

She hated the sick feeling in her stomach and the way her heart, which by now was racing like she'd run a marathon, ached. She hoped for it to simply shutter so that she wouldn't have to feel that pain. Then she heard a loud squeaky "kyuu" two meters above her head. As she was about to straighten up and look what it was a pair of strong arms embraced her pulling her to her feet knocking the backpack to the ground.

"Silly thing! You scared the $hit out of us. Don't go disappearing like that on us!" Gojyo looked down at her and tensed as she clung to him for dear life.

"Berry-san, what happened?" Hakkai inquired.

"Babe,what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

The girl shook her head against Gojyo's chest, her sobs turning into quiet whimpers.

"I-I'm all right..." she said slightly backing away whipping her face with her hands keeping her head down. Sotona picked up her backpack and Gojyo took her free hand in his holding it tightly.

***

"Berry!" Goku run up to Sotona and hugged her lifting her up a bit. She embraced Goku's neck hugging back as she looked up at Sanzo.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that again." Sanzo said simply. He lost the mood to scold her after seeing her blood-shot swollen face with still watery eyes.

"The dinner is in 5 minutes." cheered Goku pulling Sotona behind him.

"I'll just wash my face and be right down" she smiled at the boy going to the door that she guessed led to a bathroom.

Before turning on the water Berry heard the door being opened and shut. She looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she splashed cold water on her face.

"I look so pathetic that even Sanzo didn't feel like yelling at me." she chuckled miserably to herself drying her face with a towel.

She went back to the room to put some lip gloss on her lips. Not that it would help much but still. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gojyo leaning next to the bathroom door.

" You all right?"

"Yeah." she answered putting on her fake smile.

"Are you sure?" he kept on stepping in front of her, blocking her way. He looked down on her, his eyes very serious and almost angry.

"Gojyo..."

He put his around her rubbing her back and leaning down. He lightly brushed her lips with his and kept them only millimetres from hers. She licked his bottom lip warily her eyes never leaving his. The red-head crushed his lips at hers roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth pushing her onto the wall. She tried to fight back while wrapping her arms around his neck. One of his hands aggressively rubbed her side pushing up her blouse as the other went to her thigh wrapping her leg around his waits. He traced the inside of her mouth as she started teasing the bottom of his tongue with the tip of hers, earning a deep moan from the man. The image of him f**king her right there and then crossed her mind and she turned her head to the side braking the kiss and gasping for air.

"Gojyo..."

"Why were you crying?" his voice was muffled as he nibbed her neck."You thought we would leave you behind?" he continued seeing her silent."You did, didn't you?" Gojyo straightened up looking at her seriously but she refused to meet his gaze. His hand left her thigh causing her leg to drop back on the floor and he took her chin forcing her to face him. With this she kept her eyes on his jacket.

"People... are afraid of... darkness... blood... I... I'm afraid... of being... abounded..." she glanced at his face and then lowered her gaze once more.

Gojyo slammed his hands on each side of her caging her and leaned down with one eyebrow raised.

"You know what? The priest is right. You really are stupid." he snorted looking around and then back at her. "Idiot. Even if you want to leave, I won't let you. Got that?"

He pulled her against his chest and leaned his chin on her head.

"Forget the fear it's just a crutch That tries to hold you back And turn your dreams to dust All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me"  
"Unbreakable" by Fireflight

Please review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Broken Heart 5 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

I'm on a roll XD I was wondering... I could write a lemon to one of the chapters but 1) I have to know if anyone will be even interested in reading it, 2) I'd have to put a password on it,otherwise quizilla might delete it. This chappie isn't long because it's simply to bind two ideas together but I like it pretty much. Enjoy and rate ^^

"That's so good." Goku said almost finishing dinner.

Berry smiled sipping her beer and looking as Goku and Gojyo fought for the food that was still left.

"Would you like anything else?" the woman from before came up to them.

"No,thank you. We're fine. Everything was delicious." Hakkai answered smiling to her.

"I've put your yukata on one of the beds in the double room. the woman said smiling to Berry.

"T-thank you." Sotona stuttered blushing and looking down on her beer.

The woman looked surprised, her expression wondering if she said something wrong.

"It's Berry-san's first time in hot springs." Hakkai explained.

"Really? Oh that's right, you're a foreigner."

Berry kept her gaze on her glass playing with one hand with her hair at the back of her head.

"Maybe you'd like me to go with you?" the woman offered "I'll finish with the dishes in about half-an-hour and come for you,okay?"

"Oh,thank you so much." Berry smiled brightly at the woman taking her hands in hers and nodding feverishly. Goku and Gojyo burst out laughing and Berry hit each of them on the head.

"Shut up!"

Finally Goku and Gojyo finished the last bits of food and Sanzo stood up others following him. After a bit of arguing, promising and pleading Sanzo agreed for Gojyo and Sotona to share a room for one night.

"If you get her pregnant, I'll shoot you." Sanzo threatened Gojyo as the latter one went to get Berry's backpack from the neighbouring room.

Sotona entered their room and approached one of the beds on which lied a lavender yukata, bathing utensils and a pair of zori (flip-flops's).

"You have to change into the yukata first."

Berry turned to Gojyo who just locked the door behind him and approached the second bed with a brown yukata on it. She nodded and stood up taking of her sweater. When she glanced at the man sitting on the bed and staring intensely at her, her cheeks became cheery red. True, he already saw her naked but still she felt a bit embarrassed by this little striptease she was doing in front of him. She could swear she saw lust in his eyes and blushed even more feeling her panties becoming slightly moisture. She threw the sweater on the bed and put her glasses on the bedside table. She quickly took off her blouse, under shirt, boots and slid off her jeans. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands tracing up and down her body and forcing her to lean on a broad naked chest behind her.

"Gojyo..." Sotona gasped as a pair of wet lips started nibbing and licking at her soft-spot. "Gojyo...don't...you'll leave marks..."

She felt him smirking against her skin and then bite softly sucking and teasing her with the tip of his tongue. She reached back grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled his head away from her neck.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Such a naughty boy."

He turned her around making her let go of his hair, one hand swiftly unclasping her bra, the second massaging her hips pulling off her panties. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Broken Heart 6 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

Finally! ^___^ This is going to be about Berry going emotional again but it's necessary. Thank you to Ben (shadoben19) and Jackie (vurea021)! You guy's rock!!! ^^ Enjoy and rate, please *makes puppy eyes*

Sotona was sat alone in the room waiting for the inn lady to come and take her to the baths. Gojyo went to join the guys. Berry ran up to the door holding the bathing utensils with one hand when she heard a soft knock on the door. Outside stood the woman wearing a yukata in the same lavender hue smiling at the girl.

"Ready?"

"Yes,ma'am. Once again thank you."

"It's nothing."

Both women chatted all the way to the baths and inside. They were alone so Sotona felt less embarrassed.

"There we go." the inn lady said as they both were now clean and got rid of all the soap from them. Berry noted that although the woman took a towel, she didn't wrap it around herself,so Sotona followed her actions.

Berry toed off her zori of her feet like Sumire,the inn lady did,lay her towel on the edge of the steaming pond and slowly stepped into the water. She went in deeper and sat on one of the stone shelves. The warmth washed over the girl as the water reached barely above her breasts.

"Come in deeper." Sumire encouraged.

"Thank you but that's deep enough for me. " Sotona laughed shaking her head.

Just as Berry was beginning to relax she heard some shouting from where she and the other woman came,so she looked over her shoulder. That's when her heart sank and albeit the hot water warming up her body Berry turned deathly pale. Next to the entrance the both women came out were another door... and the voices were all too familiar. She sat there petrified as Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai emerged running into the pond followed by Sanzo strolling behind. The priest was also the only one that had a towel around his hips. Only when the men jumped into the water did they noticed the two women. Berry covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs tightly.

"You didn't say it was a co-ed bath!!!" Berry yelled.

"I didn't?"

"No!!!" Sotona cried her face reaching the deepest shade of red possible.

"Oh, sorry. I must've forgot." the lady chuckled.

Berry was seriously trying to think of a way out of this situation. She couldn't go to get her towel. It was too far away and she'd have to emerge out of the water. But she couldn't go deeper into the water too. Truth be told... Sotona was afraid of water reservoirs larger than a bathtub. Just getting into that pond took all the courage she had. Going deeper was impossible. She was stuck.

"Gojyo!" she yelled "Hand me a towel." she leaned forward so that her front was under water to her neck and pointed at her towel on the edge of the pond.

The red head looked from her to the towel and then back grinning widely and approached her.

"No." he said.

Berry looked from Goku to Sanzo, Hakkai then back to Gojyo raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to get it myself?"

"How about you go in deeper. Then you won't need a towel." Gojyo smirked grabbing her wrist.

"No!"

"Oh, come on." he laughed.

"No! Stop it!" she started struggling as he tried to pull her in.

Finally she snapped.

"STOP!!!" she half cried, half yelled slapping Gojyo hard across the face with her free hand making him let her go.

"Shut up."

Berry turned around with tears in her eyes to Sanzo who was standing at the edge of the pond and he threw her towel at her. She wrapped the wet towel which landed in the water beside her around her body and scrambled out of the pond to where she left her yukata and then to her room. She forgot about her zori at the edge of the pond and about the wet towel she threw onto the floor when she reached her yukata. She run up to the room, locked the door and lay on the bed curling up and sobbing.

After few minutes there was a knock on he door.

"Berry? Berry are you okay?"

'Gojyo.' the girl thought tensing.

"Berry?!"

"Go away!" she yelled choking at her own tears.

"Berry!" the red-head was now shouting and pounding his fist at the door.

"Shhh..." she heard Hakkai's calming voice " You'll disturb the neighbours."

"But she won't open."

"Let me try,Gojyo."

"Good luck."

There was some shuffling behind the door followed by a soft knock on the door.

"Berry-san? Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Could you please let me in? It's hard to talk through the door like that."

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry if we scared you. We didn't mean to embarrass you, too. Gojyo just wanted to play. You know how he is."

Hakkai was waiting a bit for some kind of response but received none.

"When you'll calm down, please open the door."

She heard the door to a neighbouring room being opened and shot and she pressed her face to the pillow.

'I'm sorry... God only knows how sorry I am for slapping you,Gojyo. Why couldn't you just let go? I know I did many wrongs... but why do I have to be punished like this?!? Not only did Gojyo saw my personal weakness... now, he also saw another one... Back at home no one would have fought of entering a pond... He probably hates me now... He probably thinks I'm a coward and won't want to have anything to do with me, such weak and stupid girl... That was really a rotten day. First I woke up with this annoying craving and I had to fight it all the time, I got lost and now this. All I need to finish that "perfect" day is those disgusting bugs to fly in.' she turned her head to the window to make sure it was closed and faced the wall again. 'It's not my fault I'm scared of butterflies and moths. How can anyone like them? They're sooo disgusting.' she hugged her knees curling up as much as possible and sobbed repeating in her mind over and over again: 'I'm pathetic. I'm worthless*'

* One of meanings of "Belial" is "worthless";the other is "Lord of Arrogance" or "Lord of Pride". Sotona insists on people using her nickname "Berry" rather than her first name,Belial, because it makes her feel like they think she's worthless. 


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Broken Heart 7 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

It was over an hour since they left the bath. Gojyo sat on Hakkai's bed still in his yukata because all his stuff was in the room next door. In the room he couldn't get into. At some point when the other three guys left the room he could swear he heard sobbing from the other side of the wooden wall.

'$hit...' Gojyo thought 'Don't cry... just don't cry. I already feel like an ass. Damn it. I'm not the kind of guy who doesn't understand "no" from a girl.'

"How is it?" Hakkai inquired entering their room followed by the other two guys. Just as he asked a question a muffled weep reached their ears. "Not so good,huh?"

"Nope."

They sat down for a moment quietly no one really knowing what to say. Suddenly the door opened slightly but not enough to reveal the person behind it and something has been thrown into the room, sliding on the wooden dirty floor while the door were shot. They heard footsteps on the corridor and then the door to the next room slamming. Hakkai approached the package and untied the ends of the blanket which served as a wrapper. He carried the package and placed it next to Gojyo.

"Well, at least you have your clothes back." Hakkai smiled warily trying to somehow cheer up his friend "Everything folded so neatly. I would never have guessed Berry-san had it in her. Your cigarettes and the towel. Oh! Even a pillow and an extra blanket."

Gojyo didn't move. He just gave the package a death glare. Now he was even deprived of an excuse to go and demand his things. Finally he got up and changed into his own clothes and took an open package of cigarettes that he hadn't touched yet as far as he remembered from the heap of things Sotona had thrown into their room.

'She must have run out of smokes.' he thought remembering she didn't like this brand 'That desperate?' he sneered earning odd looks from the other men.

Gojyo went to the door and was just leaving when Goku spoke.

"She's not going to let you in."

"I know." Gojyo whispered closing the door behind him.

The red-head stared for some time at the door to the room, where Sotona locked herself up before, knocking softly.

"Berry? Can I come in?" he pressed the handle.

'Yup. Locked.' he thought leaning one shoulder against the wooden surface.

"Listen, sweets... sorry... didn't mean to hurt you..."he went silent for a moment "Goodnight,babe. Sweet dreams."

Gojyo almost fell when the door slightly gave in. Sotona peeked through the crack between the door and the door frame. Her visible eye was very puffy and red. As he propped himself looking at her surprised she opened the door a bit more gripping the door tightly.

"Sorry... for... slapping you." she mumbled, her gaze fixed on his jacket.

He completely didn't expect her to open the door, not to mention apologize. He stopped himself from leaning to her, in case she decided to slam the door in his face. Or on his face. Her bare feet caught his attention.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand here like that. I got your zori in the other room. Want me to get them?"

She closed the yukata around her more tightly.

"Guess boots... don't really go along with yukatas... do they?" she gave a weak smile finally glancing at his face.

He pushed the door open and she stepped back letting him in. Gojyo closed the door locking it at the same time and swept her of her feet. She gasped clinging to his jacket. He dropped her on the bed and leaned down kissing her while taking off his boots.

***

The couple lay exhausted on the bed, Gojyo pulling a blanket over his and Berry's body. It's been three hours and none of the guys came to look for him. Then again they made so much noise, or rather Sotona did thanks to him, the whole inn must've heard them.

"Sanzo is going to shoot us tomorrow for not letting him sleep." Berry smirked kissing Gojyo's arm before lying her head back on it.

"Sure will, sweets. Sure will."

All that happened that day took a great toll on both their minds and bodies. Soon, the room was filled with slow rhythmic breathing indicating sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

once upon a broken heart 8 ***saiyuki*** /sha gojyo love story/

i don't own saiyuki. kazuya minekura does. enjoy ^^ btw, reviews would be nice ^^

"are you alright,gojyo?" asked hakkai a bit concerned. his friend has been quiet all day.

"yeah. just tired."

"well, if you'd use the night for sleeping, you wouldn't be so god-damned tired." sanzo growled in a low voice glancing at the back. the red-head really seemed like he needed a good nights sleep. sotona in the meantime was as perky, fresh and cheerful as ever as she puffed her cigarette smiling widely.

"i swear, berry-san, i don't know where you get all that energy from." laughed hakkai.

sotona only blushed a bit while gojyo had a smirk plastered on his face.

"if you try to keep me up all night again, i'll shoot both of you." sanzo spat lighting his own cigarette.

gojyo knew that hakkai must've clearly heard red-heads and sotona's moans and their bed rocking back and forth since only a wooden wall separated them. the monkey boy would keep on sleeping even if they started screaming. however, gojyo wasn't sure how much the priest heard.

then, hakkai slammed the breaks so suddenly they almost fell out of the jeep.

"what's the big idea,hakkai?"

"we've got a problem,gojyo." hakkai laughed sheepishly pointing at the enormous bolder that just landed in front of them.

"how did that get here?" asked sotona surprised looking at the guys who seemed annoyed, each one to a different degree.

"not the pest again..." sanzo growled.

"'pest'?" inquired sotona.

"lirin-san. kougaiji's little sister." hakkai explained briefly.

"now i got you! hand over the script, sanzo!"

berry turned her gaze to a little orange-haired youkai girl standing on the bolder pointing at sanzo.

"take care of her, goku." ordered sanzo.

"why me?!? let the perverted kappa take care of her!"

"shut up stupid monkey! hakkai?!?"

"sorry, gojyo."

"guys... what's the big deal about fighting her?" sotona asked making everyone turn their attention to her.

just then, lirin irritated by the lack of attention jumped down throwing a punch at sanzo. sotona automaticly jumped up sliding her fan out of the leather pocket and opened it stopping lirin's fist at the flat metal surface. both girls landed on the ground, sotona standing in between the youkai and the four men in the jeep.

"nice one." smirked the little demon taking up a fighting stance "who are you?"

"sotona berry. nice to meet you." sotona smiled hiding her fan "quite a powerful blow i must admit." she continued also preparing for a fist-fight.

"you think you can take me on, human?"

"let's have a go and see."

lirin plunged forward to sotona throwing a sock at the other girl. berry blocked the other girls' hand and landed her fist in lirin's solar plexus hard enough to knock her out. berry caught the girls' limp body and laid her carefully on the ground.

"don't worry, she's just unconscious." berry said to hakkai seeing him rushing over with the other three following. "what's wrong?"

"if she's here, her brother will be here in a moment."

'kougaiji, the youkai prince, huh? but hakkai's right.' sotona thought placing her hands on the fans at her thighs.

in a matter of seconds berry noticed something shiny with the corner of her eye and blocked a sword coming right at her with her fans. towering over her kneeling form was a muscular dark-haired youkai carrying and angry expression on his face.

"what did you do to her?!?" a demon with crimson hair coming her way asked furious.

"i just knocked her out." sotona said leaping away from the youkais putting her fans into a spin. she could feel muscles and joints in her arms aching from the swordsman's blow earlier.

berry was strong and reckless but she also knew fighting such a man hand to hand would be foolishness.

'i'm not really into short-haired guys but this one's pretty hot-, no! now is not the time for this! gojyo! think: "gojyo"!' berry mentally kicked herself . she watched as a dark haired busty woman run up to lirin and examined her.

"she is fine, kougaiji-sama. she is just unconscious." the woman stated to the youkai prince.

"i have no intention in hurting such nice and cute little children." sotona said smiling warmly standing still while the blades spinning at each side of her caused the strands of her hair to wave slightly around her face.

"you've hurt lirin." kougaiji said taking a step towards sotona.

"she wanted to fight so i decided for the safest solution." sotona explained her face becoming serious.

berry's eyes travelled back and forth to kougaiji and the second man. if she was to fight both of them she had a pretty good chance of winning with her weapon being designed for long range fights. sotona was fully aware that she could only fight the youkai prince with as much handicap as she could come up with. gossips about strong individuals were spreading fast in bars and she would rather over- than underestimate her opponent. she was also sure that rumours about princes' swordsman reached her ears once or twice.

"berry-san..."

"it's ok, hakkai." sotona said eyeing the two opponents "i'll handle this."

"oh?" the larger man smirked "you think you can win with me and kou?" he continued approaching her.

"i won't know unless i try,right?" berry smirked back.

she outstretched her arms causing the wires attaching the fans to the gloves to shorten turning the spinning blades into little circular saws resembling air screws. when she clenched her fists a jangling sound was almost completely drowned out by the sound of fans ripping the air. suddenly the little saws cut the air as the wires were released. only blades were spinning while the wires stayed motionless as if someone invisible hands were stretching them. they also had a slightly greenish glow on as if someone oiled them with a green watery gooey.

"gentlemen?" berry encouraged her opponents while swaying her hips from one side to the other.

"you're serious then?" the tall man smirked preparing to attack her.

"i'm always serious when it comes to fighting." berry answered giving both men a seductive smile. "however, i have to warn you: watch out for my weapon... they are very... dangerous!!!" she shouted the last word swinging one of her fans in their direction. the other fans' wire shortened as if it was a shield staying close to her body.

both men experienced in fighting knew it was just a teaser but they still decided to oblige to the lady's' wish. however, they encountered an unexpected obstacle. sotonas' long range weapon constantly kept them at a distance. with this both sword and fists were useless.

another disturbing fact was that she constantly danced. there wasn't a split second when she would stay still. kougaiji and the second man kept examining her movements looking for an opening but to no avail. the blades responded to the slightest snap of her wrist with deathly accuracy. finally the large man spotted it. an opening. he dodged the saw diving underneath it and sprinted towards the girl. a glance at her narrowed furious eyes immediately told him he made a mistake.

"bro! watch out!"

at this, the muscled man barely dodged the wire coming directly at him by dropping to the ground. as he was falling on his back he saw few pieces of his short hair cut by the metal wire flying next to his face. it could be his neck. berry pulled the fans back to each of her sides keeping her hips rocking.

kougaiji was at once at his friends side checking if the other man was okay.

"'bro'?" sotona asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, gojyo is my little brother." the muscled man chuckled rubbing his neck and getting back to his feet "dokugakuji, nice to meet ya."

"oh..." berry looked from gojyo to his older brother with a confused look. she blinked few times and smiled sweetly "sorry 'bout that. good thing you dodged it. it would be a shame if my wire cut you."

"well, i like my neck right where it is." doku chuckled causing berry to do the same.

"it's not just your neck,bro." gojyo said loud enough for others to hear him "see the green gooey on the string?"

"yeah..." doku replied eyeing the wire.

"it's poison. doesn't work fast but when it gets into your veins then in few hours you're dead."

"dangerous thing you got there." the swordsman said to the girl.

"warned you.~" sotona chirped happily.

"excuse me but i'm afraid we have some company." hakkai interrupted.

guys looked around while sotona carefully observed them her disability to sense youkai and shikigami was a great disadvantage.

"$hit... we're surrounded." gojyo cursed, his shakujo appearing in his hand. "berry, stand back with the ladies. we'll handle this,"

as much as sotona disliked that she knew gojyo was right. her weapon might be amazing; however, in this situation she would not only had to focus on eliminating the enemy but also at not killing her allies. sanzo ikkou she could deal with but she still knew too little about kougaiji and doku and their movement patterns to risk hurting them. sotona backed away to the woman and the girl as guys encircled them. by then berry guessed that the enemy weren't kougaijis' butchers.

"something's wrong." berry whispered to herself.

when the brawl broken out she noticed the enemies were dresses from head to toes in black linen clothes with their faces covered.

'they're good. way better then the usual groups. and they're targeting sanzo and prince a lot more than others. what's going on?'

meanwhile sotona kept looking from one of her friend to another checking if any of them needed a hand. she knew they were good fighters but she couldn't help but worry about them.

then berry cut into half a man that was preparing to slash gojyos' brother from the back. it was a natural impulse.

"thanks." doku shouted grinning at sotona.

there it was again. that sickening feeling in berrys' stomach. it was nowhere close to the pleasurable thrill when she was fighting. it was a feeling of responsibility. she hated it.

the enemy was highly skilled and in a large number but her friends managed to defeat them nonetheless. berry carefully examined the situation. goku was treated by hakkai and kougaiji by the young brunette whose name, sotona learned, was yaone. gojyo had few bruises but he seemed fine. sanzo got off without a scratch. lirin was still unconscious. dokugakuji on the other hand had a nasty looking wound on his left arm. berry snatched her backpack from the jeep and run up to gojyos' brother and took out some bandages, lint and disinfectant.

"this will sting a bit." sotona said after cleaning her hands with moistured tissues looking into dokus' eyes. he nodded his head smiling at her. she poured the liquid onto the wound earning hisses from the man but he didn't move an inch.

"you could use a cotton ball, you know." he chuckled as she carefully bandaged his arm.

"now,now. big, strong and handsome men such as yourself shouldn't whine over little things like that." she smirked raising an eyebrow. she felt someone hoovering over her kneeling form. the characteristic scent of cigarettes immediately told her who it was.

"you're good at this,berry." remarked gojyo.

"i have a lot of experience." sotona chuckled.

"cute, knows how to fight and can take care of wounds. you're a real angel,berry-san." doku said grinning at her.

"please,'berry' is fine." she smiled as gojyo crouched behind her and put his arm around her.

"sorry,bro. this angel is mine."

"oh?" doku looked at both of them a little surprised.

gojyo pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and when he was about to light it sotona spoke.

"don't or move."

"huh?" the red haired kappa looked at her questioningly.

"you'll singe my hair. so either don't light the cig or move away." she said fasting the clip on the bandages and making sure it won't slide off.

"i'll be careful." gojyo said holding her against his chest and lighting his fag.

"if you'll excuse me, doku-san." berry smiled sweetly elbowing gojyo hard in the abs. she turned to the man who fell on his arse coughing with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"i said: 'don't or move',didn't i?"

"the girl got spunk." doku laughed getting up. he held out his uninjured hand to sotona.

"thank you~" she chirped accepting his help and looking down at gojyo who was still on the ground.

"you don't intend to stay that all day, do you gojyo? sanzo is going to be mad because of the delay."

"who cares about the baldy?"

just as the red head finished the sentence there was a bang and a bullet barely missed gojyos' face.

"hey!!! you almost shot me!!!" gojyo yelled getting to his feet.

in order to stop the brawl berry stood on her toes and gently took few strands of gojyos' hair in her hand and kissed them. to dokus' surprise, his brother immediately calmed down and looked softly at the girl, who in order to keep her balance placed her free hand on gojyos' chest. sotona smiled sweetly and went to place her backpack back in the jeep. she flung the bag over her shoulder and hopped back to the others like a six-year-old.

"oi,gojyo..." doku asked his brother quietly enough so that no one would hear them.

"what?" the red head replied lighting a cigarette and keeping his eyes on sotona who was putting her things back into the jeep and discussed something with hakkai cheerfully.

"i'd never imagine you'd change your preferences. i mean... i thought you had some strict rules when choosing... partners."

"yeah, i know what you mean. her boobs aren't that big but trust an expert, she's good~" gojyo grinned nudging his older brothers' side with his elbow.

"that's not what i meant..."

"huh? then what?"

"well... i though you only dated women above eighteen. but sixteen year old?"

gojyo looked dumb folded at the other man, then at sotona and then back at his brother. suddenly he burst out laughing. berry seeing this ran up to the two brothers looking as cute as a little happy puppy.

"what's so funny?" sotona tilted her head.

"dunno... he started laughing when i... commented on you being sixteen."

berrys' face twitched a bit at this remark.

"doku-san."

"'doku' is fine." he paraphrased her.

"doku... i'm not sixteen."

"no?"

"no."

"don't tell me you're fifteen! bro,that's illegal!"

"i'm twenty-one,doku."

"excuse me?"

"i am 21!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs earning odd looks from the others.

"you... you gotta be kidding me..." doku stammered staring at sotona with his mouth a mite open.

sotona stomp her foot angrily and went back to the others,the two men following behind.

"those were gyokumen koushous' new henchmen." kougaiji said looking at his little sister who was regaining consciousness. "are you okay lirin?"

"yeah, oni-san... what happened?"

"kougaiji-san..."berry ignored lirin speaking with a concerned look on her face"...they attacked their own prince? is it possible they didn't know who you are?"

"no. i'm sure they knew who we are."

"they assaulted their superior?" sotona asked surprised.

"they might have had two targets: you and us." doku said in a stern voice.

"she's up to something." kougaiji whispered looking at his sister and then at the brunette "yaone, we're not going back to houtou castle for now. it's too risky."

"the nearest town on the west is in two days trip by a car...right hakkai?" receiving a nod from the man sotona continued "however, if you don't have power limiters it would be a problem."

"we have them with us,just in case. i guess we'll have to do that kou?"

"yeah,you are right doku."

sotona looked into the sky clearly thinking about something and then smiled cutely.

"then how about we camp together? it'll be safer to stay in a larger group."

"no." sanzo and kougaiji said in union.

berry looked quizzically at the two leaders.

"we're enemies." kougaiji said glancing at sanzo.

"yaone-chan," berry spoke to the other woman causing the brunette to blush at the sudden familiarity but nodded to acknowledge the girl she was listening "why are some men so thick-headed they completely forget about logical reasoning?" as sotona finished the sentence a bullet flew right before her face so close she could feel the air being ripped.

"shut up,idiot." sanzo growled earning a grin from berry.

she climbed into the jeep and turned to sanzo ikkou.

"well? we're going or not? i thought you're in a hurry."

they said their goodbyes and the five of them drove off. as they were leaving lirins' words:" i want to fight you again, berry-nee-san!" were still heard for some time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Broken Heart 9 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

The ninth chappie. Something a bit... freaky is going to happen. To be clear, I use "Jeep" (when he is in his 4x4 form) and "Hakuryuu" (when he turns into a little white dragon). The first name originally appeared in the manga but then Saiyuki was turned into the anime series Kazuya Minekura had to agree for his name to be changed into "Hakuryuu" (trademark and stuff like that). I just wanted to be clear. i don't own saiyuki. kazuya minekura does. enjoy ^^

"I think we should stop here and put up a camp,Sanzo. According to the map, there should be a river close by."

As they started getting things from the Jeep Hakkai looked at Gojyo who was still sleeping soundly.

"Could you just lay him somewhere? I'll go get water." Sotona smiled to Hakkai throwing him her lighter to start the fire and went to look for the river.

It wasn't that hard to find, since only after few steps she heard the water splashing against the rocks. Sotona carefully approached the edge and dipped the bucket in. She put her hands in the water and washed her face.

'Feels nice. Today was a pretty hot day for autumn.' she thought to herself taking of her knee-length boots and socks.

She dipped her toes in the river sitting at the edge. The water was cold enough to make her shriek slightly but after a while she got used to the temperature and happily swayed her feet in the river.

"There you are."

Berry turned around to find Gojyo who appeared from the woods. She wasn't startled because she heard the cracking of twigs earlier. She was sure that whoever was coming her way wasn't trying to sneak up on her so she felt safe.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up?" she chuckled as he sat next to her "Try it, it feels good after a journey." she encouraged the man splashing the water with her feet.

He looked at the water and then back at her taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"You're not scared?" he asked lighting his cig.

"Nope. At least as long as I don't actually have to get in." she smiled taking out her own pack and motioning for him to lent her his lighter. She puffed a cloud of smoke out of her mouth and added "Hakkai's got mine."

"Couldn't he just get Sanzo's?"

"Sanzo? Share???"

They both laughed but stopped as something on the other shore caught their attention. The man standing there was very well visible thanks to the full moon bathing him in its light. The couple examined him carefully. He had handsome features, dark trench coat falling to his ankles and elegant shoes (definitely not destined for strolling in the woods).

"You again." Sotona whispered to herself looking closely at the man's long braided silver hair. After a moment Gojyo noticed something. The stranger didn't pay any attention to him. However, he refused to take his eyes off Berry's and vice versa.

"Again? You know him?" Gojyo questioned her but to no avail.

The two stared at each other. The red-head had a feeling they were having a conversation only that no one spoke. At first, both of them had blank expressions on their faces, then Berry smiled warmly while the man on the other side first looked surprised but then a smug look graced his features. This, however, seemed to be a mistake. Suddenly Sotona's face became frigid. She wasn't furious, just deathly serious. Gojyo never saw her like that but he was sure he didn't want to see it again.

"Mine." she spoke in a blood freezing voice. Gojyo could swear he saw a puff of smoke/vapour coming out of Sotona's mouth but it was neither that cold nor did she inhaled a cig for the last five minutes.  
The man's face became stern and he left disappearing in the wood.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo. You said something?" Berry turned to her lover smiling cheerfully.

"You know this guy?"

"Hn... no,not really."

"Then what was this all about?"

"How should I know?" she laughed as she dried her feet and putting her socks and boots back on "Come on. Hakkai is going to worry."

The couple stood up and made their way to the rest of the group. How surprised they were hearing bickering coming from the camp. Approaching the fire set up by Hakkai the two noticed Goku and Lirin fighting over something with Hakkai and Yaone trying to tear them apart. Kougaiji was sitting with Gojyo's brother on one of the fallen logs and Sanzo sat away from the whole group cranky as usual.

"Took you long enough." the priest sneered at the couple.

"I was dipping my feet in the river." Sotona explained "What happened?"

"We got attacked. Both groups." Hakkai answered holding Goku away from Lirin "Are you two okay?"

Berry looked surprised at Gojyo and nodded.

"We're fine." she said standing in between the two fighting children "What are you two arguing about?"

"He," the little girl cried pointing at Goku "didn't let me go look for Berry-nee-san!"

"Hakkai said Berry and the perverted Water Sprite need 'time alone'!"

"But someone might have attacked them!"

Berry leaned down placing her hands at her knees for balance and spoke smiling warmly.

"I know how to defend myself and besides Gojyo would protect me. However, thank you for your concern."Sotona petted the girl's hair earning a cheerful smile from the youkai princess."So, it's safer to stay in a larger group?" she asked looking from Yaone to Hakkai. When both of them nodded she let out a sigh of relief."Good. Now, anyone want to play poker?" she asked taking the deck of cards out of her backpack and shuffling it.

"Only if it's a strip-poker and you're playing." Doku joked laughing as he stood up.

"Watch it,bro." Gojyo growled putting his arm around Sotona.

Berry and Doku both sniggered.

'Looks like Doku found a perfect topic to tease his little brother about.' she though rolling her eyes as a smile still lingered on her lips.

For a few hours Doku, Gojyo, Sotona and Hakkai played until both Goku and Lirin became drowsy and couldn't keep up with the game. Berry sipped coffee from hers and Gojyo's mug finally putting her cards down.

"Sorry. I need to hit the sack. Don't stay up too late, Gojyo, or you'll sleep in the Jeep again." Sotona smiled patting Kappa's shoulder while going to get a blanket.

"I'll join you in a moment. I just need to win this game." Gojyo grinned at his brother and best friend.

Doku's curiousity made him pick up the girl's cards and he opened his mouth.

"You're leaving when you had a royal flush?!?"

"Sssh..." she hushed him theatrically pressing a finger to her lips.

"Sorry guys. I'll follow the lady."Gojyo stood up immediately finishing the coffee and joining Berry.

"What happened to him?" Doku asked no one in particular.

"Looks like we were abounded." Hakkai chuckled watching Gojyo getting under the same blanket Sotona covered herself with pulling her to his chest and whispering something which made her giggle and smirk.

Remember - reviews are love ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Broken Heart 11 ***Saiyuki*** /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

Don't own Saiyuki. But I do own all OC's ^^.

The cold air caressing Sotona's cheek woke her from the peaceful slumber. She looked around noticing everyone but Sanzo still asleep. Refusing to abound the warmth she snuggled closer to Gojyo rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Too damn early..." Gojyo grunted turning to his side and looking drowsily at Berry.

"I know..." she sighed " ...but I guess I have to get up and wash up a bit."

Gojyo purred wrapping his arms more tightly around her. He kissed first the top of her head, then her nose finally reaching her lips. However, when she felt Gojyo's hand creeping into her panties she put her hands on his chest and pushed away.

"Kids." she hissed looking around making sure Sanzo had his back to them. Sotona stood up taking her backpack. She was surprised to see Gojyo doing the same.

"You can't go on your own. It's dangerous, remember?" he whispered taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the river.

"Hello Sanzo." Berry smiled seeing Sanzo just glance at them and going back to his newspaper "We're going to wash up,'k?" she whispered and resumed on her and Gojyo's way.

When they reached the river Sotona laid her backpack under one of the tree. She took few things and proceeded towards the bushes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to change."

"You can change here." Gojyo grinned patting a spot near where he was sitting.

"Thank you but NO." she called from her shelter the twigs and leaves were providing her with.

After few moments of rustling bushes and curses she emerged carrying her yesterdays blouse in her hand and something she immediately stuffed into her backpack. She was wearing her usual jeans, knee-heigh army boots and a plain white bra. Sotona leaned over the edge of the shore a mite and started washing her blouse.

"You're going to dry it attaching it to the back of the Jeep again?" Gojyo snickered.

"Yeah,why?"

"Well, it looks stupid."

"Well, no one asked you."she pouted "Hakkai and Hakuryuu are fine with it."

Sotona wrung out the cloth the best she could and spread it on a nearby bolder. Satisfied with herself she took out her washing utensils and started scrubbing her face vigorously.

"You want to wash off the dirt or rip your skin along with it?" the red-head joked seeing her face being now a tomato red after the treatment she gave it. Feeling fresh and fully awake she put on a shirt she dug out of her backpack.

"I was always wondering..." Gojyo started with a smug look "What do you carry in that bag of yours? It's so damn heavy."

"All the necessary things." she said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, clothes for two weeks, make up kit for three hundred women and God knows what else."

"It's not my fault that the only things YOU need are cigarettes, lighter and condoms." Berry remarked sarcasticly smiling at her lover.

****

Sotona looked up warily at the two black spots high in the air above their heads. She was happy she was in the Jeep that moved on the ground rather than up there. The youkai prince and his crew travelled on two "medium-sized" as he said flying dragons.

"What's wrong,Berry?"

"Nothing,Goku. I just imagined myself freaking out if I had to ride on those." she answered pointing at the dragons.

"Why would you 'freak out'? I bet it's great!" the boy exclaimed looking up.

"Yeah, probably but not for someone with a fear of heights." Berry laughed sheepishly.

"You're scared of heights?"

"Kind of..."

"Why?"

"Something... from when I was younger..." Sotona said, her voice trailing off.

"What happened when you were younger?"

Berry gave Goku an agonizing look but she knew he wouldn't leave it. He was too clueless.

"When I was a child, I was on top of a high tower and I saw a person jumping from it." Berry said staring at the passing landscape.

"Berry?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You said something, Goku?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." she said putting on her fake smile.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot."

"Well," Goku started fidgeting " why are you always wearing that ribbon around your neck? You even had it in the hot springs. Do you bathe with it on?"

Berry blushed a bit at the personal question. Gojyo sitting next to her snickered.

"It's not a ribbon, Goku. It's called a 'choker' and it belonged to my mother." she said hoping that she wouldn't have to answer questions concerning her bathing habits.

"Your mother? What is she like?"

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay,Goku. She died a long time ago." she said patting Goku's shoulder. Sotona noticed Sanzo shifted slightly but decided to leave it. "She was... very attractive. Far more beautiful than I am. I'm just pretty. She had long wavy hair that had the same colour as mine. She had emerald, kind of seductive, eyes and rosy lips. She was very feminine but had quite a temper."

"Like mother, like daughter." Gojyo remarked earning a punch from the girl.

"What did she like?"

"Hnn... From what I remember she liked elegant dresses, expensive jewellery, luxurious furniture, lavish parties and red roses. She was pretty... plain in her likes."

Sotona saw by Goku's expression that he was imagining her mother.

"And your dad is dead too?"

"No,Goku. He is... alive...well..." Berry smiled to herself 'I wonder if "alive" is the right word.'"He is as tall as Doku, with long raven hair. He likes fighting so he's very fit but he isn't the muscular type."

"He's the one that taught you how to fight,right?"

"Actually,no. He was usually very... busy."

"Hnn... Berry, it seems you didn't spend much time with your old folks." Gojyo wondered aloud.

"Not really... but I always had a lot of... people... around me, so I wasn't lonely. My father made sure I was taught how to fight, though. Moreover, when I was ten and twelve I met my best friends, Yuri and Misha."

"Do you miss them?"

"I do but I have you guy's." Sotona said hugging Goku.

"I'm happy to hear that,Berry-san." Hakkai said cheerfully "As for more good news, we should reach the next town before dusk."

"Yay! Finally! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, Goku." Sotona chuckled.

I love reviews more than cookies ^^


	11. Chapter 11 The Tempest Arc Anxiety

Once Upon A Broken Heart 11 ***Saiyuki*** The Tempest Arc - Anxiety /Sha Gojyo Love Story/

Yes, this is an Arc. Every next chapter will have a title. The chapters will be pretty long to extremely long. The brand of ciggs Gojyo smokes is Hi-ligh. Thank you Mangainu94!

Don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. But I own the OCs!

Hope you'll enjoy. Remember – reviews are love ^^

Right after checking in, Sotona rushed up stairs and unlocked the door to where they were staying. She crossed the living area without even examining the interior (her usual habit) and swiftly opened the last door on the right. She quickly picked the bed beside the window and she threw herself on the soft mattress. Few moments later, Hakkai and Gojyo joined the girl sitting at their own beds.

"Tired?" asked Hakkai.

"Yeah, a bit." she sighed turning to her right side to face them "Hakkai, you'll get the supplies early in the morning,right?"

"Yes,why?"

"I'll go with you. Wake me up,will ya?" she sighed quickly adding "But I'm not carrying more than one bag!"

"What do you need, Berry-san? We can get it for you."

"Personal things."

The last phrase always cut the topic.

"Well, I'll prepare dinner." Hakkai smiled.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Sotona mumbled turning to her back and facing the ceiling.

"Just don't let her actually cook anything." Gojyo grinned lighting a cigarette " I bet none of us wants to end up with diarrhoea."

"Oh you!" Berry yelled furious throwing her pillow and hitting Gojyo's head with it. "Score!" she cheered slowly standing up and leaving the room. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Standing in the bedroom's doorway seven pairs of eyes were upon her.

"What?" she asked clueless.

"You look funny with a cigarette in your mouth and that voice just now definitely doesn't belong to that body." Doku chuckled from his seat at the table.

"Shut up." Berry faked pouting and began peeling the carrots.

*****

"Thank you." Sotona smiled placing her knife and for on the plate after finishing the meal.

"Berry-nee-san."

"Yes,Lirin?" Sotona was somehow getting used to being called nee-san, though it was strange for her. Where she came from you didn't use "older sister" to anyone but your real older sister.

"Why do you say 'thank you' after every meal?"

"Oh, it's something I picked up at a place I've spent some time at."

"You even say 'thank you' in restaurants?"

"Even in restaurants."

"And if YOU are the one paying?"

"It doesn't matter who's paying. You say 'thank you' anyway." Sotona laughed taking the dishes from everyone but Goku, Gojyo and Lirin and started washing them.

"I'll help you,Berry." Doku grinned getting up.

Sotona glanced over her shoulder. Gojyo was too caught up in fighting for a piece of chicken to notice anything around him.

"Thank you." Sotona smiled "Can you dry the dishes?"

"Sure." the muscled man answered smiling back.

"Maybe I'll-"

"Sit,Hakkai." Berry interrupted him "You and Yaone-chan worked your asses off preparing everything. You two have the right to sit and relax. Or rather 'babysit' and relax."she laughed nodding at the fighting trio.

"HEY!!!"

As Berry was handing one of the plates to Doku they stopped dead in their tracks, both of them gripping tightly the dish in case the other would let go.

"What is it,Gojyo?" Sotona asked looking surprised at her lover who was making his way towards the sink.

The red-head Kappa moved her aside and started doing the rest of the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Berry asked confused.

"I saw that! Hands off her bro'!" Gojyo growled at his older brother handing him a plate.

"What do you mean? We were just washing dishes."

"Yeah, right. And you 'accidentally' kept on touching her hand."

"We just didn't want to brake anything- " Berry suddenly stopped and put her hands up in the air as if surrendering under the glare she received from her lover.

Berry turned her back to the two brothers. She covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Cigarettes." Sanzo said not taking his eyes of the newspaper he was holding.

"Don't say it like I'm your maid or something." Sotona spat stomping her foot like a little child.

"You don't want the newspaper?" the priest said in an indifferent voice not even looking at her.

She simply cursed under her breath.

"Care to repeat that?" Sanzo said annoyed.

"I'm going to take my jacket. It's getting freaking cold."

"Get mine, too, while you're at it." Gojyo called to her earning a hateful glare.

As the girl disappeared behind the door to the small bedroom Doku turned to his brother looking questioningly at the younger man.

"One of her mood swings." Gojyo explained lighting a cigarette "She'll get over it in few hours."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah... But she better not be alone."

"Why?"

"Berry-san is easy to throw a fit and cause a fight over a little thing when she's like that." Hakkai explained glancing at Lirin and Goku who were once again fighting over god-knows-what.

Doku nodded he understood when Berry left the bedroom. She threw the brown jacket to Gojyo and made her way to the door with her lover slightly behind.

"I'll go with you..." the muscled youkai started but seeing Berry flashed him a glare over her shoulder he added "...okay?"

"Do what you want." Sotona huffed opening the door so abruptly the whole door frame shook.

***

Quite a few people were at the streets that evening. Sotona checked the watch on her wrist. It was close to nine. She glanced over her shoulder at the two brothers about three meters behind her but she kept her usual fast walking pace. It's been about twenty minutes since they left. Berry bought the cigarette packs a while ago but she didn't feel like going back to the inn. Instead she decided to have a walk. The two men followed her talking to each other.

'Gojyo probably told Doku to simply leave me in peace. But I don't need nannies!' Sotona though swinging the bag with the ciggs absent-mindedly.

Suddenly she stopped causing her companions to almost walk into her.

"What is it?" Gojyo asked sucking at his cigarette.

The young woman turned on the toes of one foot and grinned at the two men.

"I feel like having a drink. Anyone wants to join me?"

"Sure." Gojyo chuckled looking at Sotona who was on the move once again and trying to decide which bar to pick. "Hyper kitty is back." the red-head whispered to his brother.

"She's not mad any more?"

"Probably still is but that will change once she gets a hold on alcohol."

"I thought it will take a while for her to cool off."

"Not always. Few times we saw her go from quiet to hyper then to depressed,angry,depressed,quiet and hyper again in a half-an-hour. I knew many women but I never experienced anything like that."

The both men laughed as they followed Sotona into one of the bars.

The bar looked like any other though it was quite spacious with about twenty tables and a long counter. More than half of the tables were open and there was the characteristic smell of cigarettes in the air,though, it wasn't very strong.

"What will it be?" the man behind the counter asked looking a bit warily at the girl. With her eyes shining brightly and curiously like they always did when she was about to drink, Sotona didn't look like more than sixteen.

"Do you have vodka by any chance?"

"We do..."

"Then a beer and two shots of vodka for me." she said cheerfully turning to the brothers "What about you guys? My treat!"

"Beer." Gojyo said without hesitation.

"Me too."

"Three beers and two shots for starters." Sotona smiled to the barman handing him her debit card.

"Right away."

They took their drinks and went to an empty table in a corner of the bar. Gojyo put Sotona's beer in front of her.

"Watch." he chuckled to his older brother.

Sotona who sat in the middle took a few sips of her beer after which she poured the two shots into the glass with the amber liquid.

"Er... Berry... that's not a good idea... You know... vodka is really strong..." Doku said looking at the girl's glass.

"Don't worry Doku. Vodka is very popular where I come from. I'm used to strong liquors. It would be bad if I drank vodka first and then beer;however, when those two are mixed it's okay. Anyway, cheers!" Sotona smiled raising her glass and then drinking a large draught.

"Mmmmm...feels good~..."

The two men laughed at her un-lady like behaviour and proceeded with their own drinks.

***

Through her closed eyelids Sotona could see it was morning already as the sunlight was directed straight at her face but she refused to open her eyes and she simply snuggled to a source of warmth next to her. That's when her senses told her something was wrong. She could smell her own cigarettes but no characteristic Hi-ligh's. Her eyes shot open and she almost shrieked. Her body was pressed to no one else but Gojyo's older brother who had his arm around her. For few seconds her mind was absolutely blank.

'Wait! How?!? Last night... we went drinking... there was beer... vodka... more beer... more vodka... and even more beer and vodka! But no, I'm sure we didn't... That's right! I didn't have my..."

Flash back

"$hit~... It's almost midnight... Sanzo is going to be sooooo mad..." Sotona mumbled looking at her watch.

"Huh?" Doku turned to the girl.

They were all after few good drinks and the girl was just starting her fourth beer.

"We still haven't delivered the fags." Berry sighed leaning her head on Gojyo's shoulder.

"She's right. The bald prick is going to throw a cow."

"But Gojyo~..."Sotona whined "I just started my beer..."

"Fine,fine,I'll take them. Will you walk her back to the inn when you're finished?" asked Gojyo trying to stand straight though it was hard because he drank quite a bit "You've got the keys,right Berry?"

The girl nodded swaying slightly in her seat.

"Sure,I'll take her. That priest of yours seems pretty hot-headed."

"You don't even imagine how much you're right." the red-head laughed waving to the two and leaving the tavern.

Up till the moment Sotona stood up, Doku wasn't sure if she was drunk or simply in one of her hyper mood swings. They ended up staying two hours longer than they should because Sotona insisted on "just one more". Now Doku knew it was a mistake. She was totally drunk. Sure, Doku was pretty loaded himself but he was sure that if she had even a bit more alcohol - she'd throw up.

Somehow they managed to get to the right inn with the muscled man having have to support the fragile girl who was barely able to stand.

"Damn it... to all... the hell... where... are they...?" Sotona slurred going through all the pockets.

"You forgot them after all?"

"I was sure... I had the keys... in my... jacket..."

"No use trying to wake them up. The priest will kill you if you do."

"So what... now?"

"You'll sleep over at our place. The others are probably already asleep so we'll have to squeeze in on my bed. Can you deal with that?"

"I know you enough... to know... you wouldn't do... anything pervy... with your brother's... girl."

"Got that right. Besides, drunk women aren't my thing."

"Funny... very funny..."

They made their way to the guys room and Doku placed Sotona on the bed to undress himself. This gave Berry the opportunity to examine her own attire. She was so soused she singed both her shirt and jeans.

'I needed new ones anyway.' she thought undressing herself. She was no only in her bra and panties on.

Sotona slipped in between the wall and Doku and immediately fell asleep.

End of Flash Back

Sotona's thought were abruptly disturbed by Doku who decided to change his position from lying on his back to his side. In order not to get squashed Sotona turned to her side too. She was trapped between the wall and the muscled man's chest with his arm tightly around her. Berry's mouth was so dry as if she ate a whole desert.

Then, some noises in the living room caught her attention waking up the man sleeping next to her at the same time. The door were slammed open and someone barged in.

"Bro!!! Where's Berry?!? She didn't... come... back..."

Sotona felt her ears go deaf from fear. Gojyo stood in the doorway with the most surprised expression Berry ever saw on anyone.

"You...two..."

"Wait, Gojyo. It's not what you think-" Sotona said sitting up along with Doku. Their movement caused the blanket to slide off revealing Doku's naked chest and Berry's undergarments. Noticing Kougaiji standing behind Gojyo with his eyes wide open Berry quickly covered herself with the blanket "It's not what you think!" she shouted as Gojyo stiffly turned around and left.

Sotona wanted to follow him but Doku stopped her outstretching his arm blocking her way. He quickly got out of the bed, pulled on his pants and left after his brother.

"Kou-san! You were sleeping here the whole time, you-"

"I stayed with Lirin."

"What? But-"

"Something got her scared and I stayed with her and Yaone the whole evening."

"But I'm sure we saw you-" Sotona cried but stopped abruptly when she turned to the second bed. There were some things lying there but besides that, the bed was untouched.

'Oh my god... We were sure Kou-san was here...'

Please,tell me what you think ^^


	12. Chapter 12 The Tempest Arc Strong wind

**I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. **

**I just own the OCs and a twisted mind XD**

**The promised lemon!!! Hope you enjoy.**

"Did you catch him?!" Sotona asked with wide eyes. He knees were so weak she couldn't get out of Doku's bed. She just stayed there with the blanket wrapped around her.

"No. Lost him on the street." the man sat on the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." the girl sniffed loudly causing the man to look at her quizzically "If I hadn't got so drunk... If I checked if I have the stupid keys..." tears were now running freely down her cheeks "I'm such an idiot! Sanzo warned me that my uncontrollable drinking will get me in trouble! But I never take good advices... The worst thing is that HE got hurt..."

"You can't wear this." Doku suddenly said as he took her jeans lying on the floor next to his feet and then threw them back on the floor "Wait here."

After a moment he came back with a bathrobe and a glass of water.

"You must be thirsty."

"T-thanks." she draped the cloth around herself tightly and drained the glass at one go with her hands shaking wildly "I better go. Others must be worried."

She put the glass on the night stand and stood up. However, while getting up her body swayed dangerously threading a fall. Doku caught her just in time.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I'll-"

"Carry me? Don't be silly. I don't want to make matters worse."

"Guess you're right. You'll make it on your own?"

"It's right next door." Sotona smiled "I should manage that far on my own."

She left the bedroom and was met by princes' gaze. Sotona would find the white fluffy bathrobe combined with heavy boots she was wearing funny if not for a dull pain in her head. She knocked on the door to her own living area with her ruined clothes in one hand. She observed with a blank stare as Hakkai's face changed from surprised to relieved and then going to EXTREMLY surprised when he noticed her attire.

"Berry-san? My goodness, what happened ?!"

"The worst morning in my lifetime." she answered in a low voice entering the living room and going straight to their bedroom.

"Berry! What happened?"

"Goku, shut up. I have a hangover from hell."

She shut the door behind herself and sat on her bed playing with her no longer wearable shirt. Her face was red and wet from crying when Hakkai cautiously entered the bedroom and sat next to her.

"I know it's none of my business-"

"I totally screwed it, Hakkai." Sotona sobbed "Yesterday we went drinking. Gojyo left earlier to deliver the ciggs for Sanzo. Doku and I stayed longer cause I wanted to finish my beer... and we ended up two more hours in the tavern. I was so loaded Doku had to almost carry me. At the door, it turned out I didn't have my keys after all. We didn't want to wake you guys up since it was already two in the morning. He offered me to stay at their place. We were sure Kou-san was sleeping on the next bed so we squeezed in on Doku's bed. You see the state my cloths are in." she spread the shirt she was holding. It was all stained and had burned out holes on it "I couldn't sleep in this. The jeans look the same. When Gojyo came in... he saw us pressed against each other on the bed in our underwear only. I understand he got mad. I'd be furious if I were him. But he didn't even want to listen to what we had to say." Sotona finished the sentence and started crying heavily.

Hakkai lost at what to say hugged her and stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault,Hakkai. He's going to hate me. And Doku! He was only trying to be nice and because of my stupidity he thinks his brother did something like this to him. He must think that I'm a cheap whore. Wait! I take that back! A bitchy slut that two-times lovers! And with who?!? With his older brother!" she burst into tears again sobbing miserably.

"Hash... Don't cry. I'm sure you guys can talk it out."

"Talk this out?!? With Gojyo?!?"

"I know he can be really headstrong at times but I understand him a little. I mean (!) from his point of view. However, if you talk it over I'm sure he'll understand it's all a sad misunderstanding."

"He won't listen to me!"

"I'll talk him around."

"You will? Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you." she hugged her friend so tightly she almost strangled him.

"Now,wash up and we'll go out. You wanted to buy some things,right? Or maybe you don't feel like it?"

"No,I'll go. If I stay here I'll keep crying over this whole day. But what about Gojyo? We have to find him. Sanzo will want to leave."

"I'm afraid we have to stay here at least two days. The inn keeper said it started raining at night."

Sotona looked over her shoulder. It was pouring buckets.

"Hakuryuu won't make it through the mud and going on foot is also out of the question. Anyway, right now the most important thing is that you are safe. We got worried when we woke up and you weren't here."

"Sorry. I cause you nothing but trouble."

"Don't say that. You are a part of the group. I think even Sanzo is beginning to accept that."

"SANZO?!?" she yelled surprised and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well,in his own way,yes. And you keep Goku preoccupied. He and Gojyo have less opportunities to fight. Now,do you have anything to wear?"

"I'll find something. I meant to buy something new anyway." she said with a sad smile. For her, even those worn down clothes carried memories but right now she wanted to get rid of anything that reminded her of this day.

She left the room in a white knee-length sun dress, boots and her usual denim jacket.

"You want to leave like that?" Sanzo scrutinised her over his newspaper.

"I don't really have anything else right now. My jeans got singed in many places and I wouldn't be able to remove the stains."

"That will teach you not to get drunk."

"Yes,Sanzo. It will."

He gave her his usual Sanzo stare but he knew something was wrong. Then again, it wasn't like he cared.

"Hakkai," the priest spoke turning back to his paper and handing his card to the 'motherly figure' in their group. " while you're buying supplies get her something to wear."

"Oh,Sanzo, you don't have to. I'll have enough money to buy a pair of jeans and a shirt."

"Shut up. Hakkai, make sure she has something decent for once."

"Yes,Sanzo."

Both Hakkai and Sotona decided there was no point arguing with the priest. They left the inn and proceeded towards the market place clutching their umbrellas tightly as the rain poured heavily from the dark grey sky.

***

Hakkai POV

After getting a pair of jeans and a 'decent-enough-for-Sanzo' shirt, the two parted with Sotona stating she needed to buy something 'personal'. Hakkai didn't even try to presue her into giving him her bags to carry. He knew all too-well she wouldn't give up carrying them herself. At times like this, Berry reminded Hakkai of his deceased Kanan. Both women were strong willed and both sucked at cooking. Sotona wasn't entirely that bad if she had someone next to her, instructing her exactly what to do. The problem was she always asked... strange questions. She wouldn't be able to keep her room tidy to save her life but she asked questions like: "How much is 'pinch' according to you?" or "Spoon? Full? Flat? A bit less than a flat? How much less?". It was obvious she always had someone to cook for her. Hakkai wondered about her upbringing. She was taught how to fight and was well educated but she was absolutely new to any household choirs. Unlike them, she knew her parents (maybe except Gojyo, but still, he didn't know his really mother), though her mother died when she was young. Judging by what she told them, Hakkai guessed she must've come from a good family. Maybe her father owned a dojo of some kind? Hakkai was sure she was brought up not to take orders but rather to give them. Despite her general cheerfulness and carefree attitude, he could spot a certain pride she carried herself with, though he wouldn't say the tricks and stunts she pulled were exactly honourable.

It wasn't like any of them meddled into each others past. However, for Sotona, it seemed pretty strange. Few times she managed to talk for five hours non-stop, not letting any of them to say a word. Still, when she spoke about her parents she said very little and the facts she gave them were vague. Hakkai decided it was a delicate issue for the girl. Maybe she didn't get along with her father? Her leaving her comfortable environment and avoiding talking about where she came from suggested such an answer.

Her moodiness also seemed very fitting for this kind of situation. Hakkai mentioned to Gojyo she might have a personality disorder of some sort but he never went into details. The frequency of the changes in her behaviour wasn't normal, even for a woman. She seemed reckless but sometimes Hakkai had a feeling she provoked the risky situations, almost as if she WANTED to get hurt. Hakkai had his suspicions but he decided against naming them to his best friend. It wasn't like he had any proofs.

Though nice, the fact that she was spoiled and selfish came out now and then. That made Hakkai wonder, he was sure he wasn't the only one, what was the 'little princess' doing at a place like this? True, she said she had a business to attend to but she never named any details. On their way she visited few libraries in large towns which was a 'part of what she was suppose to do'. Hakkai had no idea as to how she persuaded the librarians to let her stay at their workplaces all night. In spite of that, after such cases she always napped in the Jeep. Never did Hakkai see her more peaceful than then.

Anyhow, Hakkai was sure she wasn't with them to steal Sanzo's scripture. She had more than one opportunity for that. Moreover, after this morning, Hakkai was positive Berry loved Gojyo, even if she never said it out loud. He wasn't all that sure if Sotona wouldn't cheat on Gojyo but he was certain she wouldn't do it with the guy's older brother. She was too smart to get caught on it so bluntly, anyway.

End of Hakkai's POV

***

Sotona finally got the last thing she needed. She used an excuse that she had to get some 'personal things', to part with Hakkai. Honestly speaking, she would feel awkward buying the stuff she needed with him around. She enjoyed wearing clothes like those she just bought but Hakkai would probably feel uneasy. All the shop assistants would stare at him if she got those things while being with him. And she needed those clothes desperately. She had to get Gojyo back and she'd do anything to achieve it. "All's fair in love and war"/

*

After dinner Sotona locked herself in the bedroom. The others decided to leave her in peace. When she finally left the room, she was welcomed by blank stares, wide eyes and few open mouths.

Sotona was wearing a tight zipped up vest, mini skirt and high-heeled boots. All black leather. Her wrists were graced with large clangouring silver bracelets and the always present black velvet choker on her neck. Sotona's long nails had the same dark burgundy hue as her lips. Her eyelashes, longer and thicker thanks to the coal-black mascara, weren't hidden behind her glasses as usual.

"I'm going out." she said trying to hide her amusement at their reaction walking to the door.

"You don't intend to leave looking like THAT, do you?"

"Yes, I do,Sanzo." she smirked shutting the door behind herself.

As she made her way to the stairs she could hear the priest's voice.

"I told you to buy her something 'decent'!"

***

Gojyo's POV

The tavern Kappa chose to play poker in wasn't the usual run-down type. It had a live pop rock band playing and some free space where few young women and men were dancing. The red head was already on his third beer here and had won quite a bit.

'Anything to take my mind of her.'

"Gojyo, you're amazing." one of the women who were watching him play squealed.

"Yeah, you're the best." the other said leaning slightly behind him so that her breast was touching his shoulder. That's when he noticed something. The band was taking a break and two of it's members were talking with some chick. Then it hit him. He would recognize that haircut anywhere.

'The wh*re! Two aren't enough for you? Got tired of my brother so you went to find someone new?' he thought almost shattering the glass in his hand.

When the girl turned to the bar to take the drink the barman handed her Gojyo could see her face.

'What's with the get-up? Though... she does look pretty hot...'

She turned to the band members chatting cheerfully. They were standing very close to her. Too close, for Gojyo's taste.

'Tche... what do I care?!?'

The musicians returned to their companions and started playing. Though Gojyo didn't pay much attention to what they were preforming previously, he could tell it was different than before. The men he was playing with also turned to the stage. Sotona joined the people on the dance floor and started swaying her hips to the rhythm.

_(Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine)_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

Sotona let her body flow with the music. Her moves were very seductive. Much more than when she was fighting.

'She's good at this stuff...'

_I look at that double on the back a that bumper_

_She ain't even playing when shes shaking that rumpa_

_And oh you ain't know_

_She gets lower than a muffla_

_Even wit her girl friends_

_Show stopping with a hustler_

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the Maserati_

_She wanna put it on me_

_Trying to show me her tsunami_

Her movements started to resemble the ones in a Belly Dance as she drew circles in the air with her hips.

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight and never sloppy_

_And got an onturage_

_And her own paparazzi_

_Now there she go again_

_Riding through the stormy weather_

_You better button up if you wanna go getta_

_'Cause it is what it is_

_And everybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

She slapped her hip playfully.

"Who's that babe?" Gojyo heard one of the men ask.

The red head had to give it to her, she knew how to handle her body.

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(It's a wrap)_

_When she breaks them boys of a typhoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon_

_(it's a wrap)_

_Now you can Google download the iTunes_

_She what I'm saying_

_She ain't playing_

_And she got them heads turning_

_You gonna her it clack-clack_

_When them heals get to burning_

_(clack-clack)_

_Stiletto so fuego_

_She got her own label_

_And got us all doing the tornado_

'Those boots really outline how nice her legs look...'

The Kappa swallowed hard when Sotona started adding few thrusts of the hips now and then.

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Shortie got looks_

_And shortie got class_

_Shortie got hips_

_And shortie got ass_

_Plus she hit the stage_

_She drop it down low like_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_Ah this is crazy_

_Its amazing_

_She must be the way to the ladies_

_She be looking like_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_Oh_

The song ended and Berry run a hand through her hair to remove the strands that got into her face.

"And now, a little surprise." the vocalist said to the mic "One of our lovely customers asked if she can preform a song. She warned us she's an amateur, so please, don't be too hard on her."

As Sotona went up to the stage quite a few people applause. She has drawn a lot of attention by her dance.

'What is she thinking? Wasn't she the one who said her voice "sucks"?'

Gojyo took a sip of his beer to cool off. Sotona placed her hands loosely at the mic attached to the stand and gave audience a pretty smile as a thanks for such a warm welcoming.

That's when their eyes met. Gojyo was sure she couldn't recognise him without her glasses. She couldn't see a person's face from 3 meters away and the distance between them was much more than that. Still, her eyes were somehow fixed on his. She smirked and then went serious.

'Just like when you're fighting...'

_Yeah..._

_My heart was jumpin' for him_ (She put hands on her chest)

_My head was spinnin' in circles _ (she motioned a circle in the air)

_My tongue was tied _ (her finger pointed to her lips)

_I tried, but couldn't find the words_ 'Not that bad...'

_He had them eyes of fire_ 'Huh?'

_The ones you can't put out_ (She balled her hand into a fist and opened it vividly)

_He saw a sucker for lovin' _ (Pointed at herself)

_And turned my world around _ (Sotona stared rocking her hips to the sides)

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh, I just can't let you go_ 'Those lyrics...'

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat, can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_ (She outstretched her hand to the audience)

_Whoa, I just can't let you go_

_One look in my condition_

_I see you in my dreams_ (She pointed at her head)

_And every night I fight_ (Formed a fist once more and started slamming the air)

_To keep my sanity_

_He's like a roller coaster_ (Her palm motioned sliding up and down)

_And I'm afraid of heights_ (She pointed up)

_But still there's nothing to stop me_ (Waged a finger)

_From getting off this ride_

_Oh, I just can't let you go_ 'Don't tell me you're doing all this...'

_My mind is not my own_ '...You hate singing, sweets...'

_And I can't eat, can't sleep_

_I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

_So many times I've tried _ (She swayed her hips slowly)

_To get him out of my life_

_But he knows I'm addicted_

_To the taste of his lips _ (She motioned to her lips again)

_My strength is drifting away_ (Her hands dropped loosely to her sides)

_My body's aching with pain_ (Her hands became fists as she slammed the air angrily)

_I can't hold on_

_I can't hold on any longer_ (She stomped her foot turning her head to the sides violently)

_[Chorus x2]_ -- in the background

Gojyo stared at the singing girl.

'You're trying that hard? After what you did?' But honestly Gojyo himself didn't know what he felt. Could he forgive them?

'It's not like we said we want to be exclusive in the first place. But out of all the people, did it have to be HIM? Damn, don't look at me like that,baby...'

Her eyes were practically on him the whole time. However, they wore an expression he never saw before. No lust, anger or cheerfulness. She was pleading. e knew how proud she was. She took $hit form no one, yet, now there she was, singing she needs him, begging him not to leave her.

"Not bad for a beginner, not bad." the vocalist cheered almost drown out by the applaud from the audience.

'Her voice doesn't sound so bad in those kind of songs. But she still has way to go before being presentable.' the red head thought.

The band immiediately started playing a pop rock song and Sotona was already back on the dance floor swaying lightly.

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

From the very beginning this time, her moves where smooth yet seductive. Her arms floated around her sides resembling a bit motions one does when under water. Her knees were slightly bent allowing her hips to swing and rotate sexually.

_Girl,_

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._

_But when you move like that,_

_Its hard to breathe._

_I never thought that it could be like this,_

_But I was wrong._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Her hands travelled up and down her body. If the first dance was hot, this one has made Gojyo really hot and bothered. He shifted in his seat because his pants suddenly became too tight for him. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves but he couldn't find the strength or will to dart his gaze away from his female companion.

_Can't explain it,_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_

_I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

Sotona started thrusting her hips now and then with an obvious sexual allusion. All the memoires of their nights together flouted to his head and refused to leave. Gojyo knew that even if their first time was an 'incident', the next ones that came carried more emotions than just lust. On both sides.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Then Sotona did something no one had probably expected. The girl started making her way through the room rocking her body in the most seducive way she knew,while the band was still playing the song.

'What the hell...?'

Just as the song was about to end, the girl, now in front of Gojyo, straddled him sitting on his lap.

"Care to spear me 10 minutes?" she whispered into hi ear causing shivers to run down the man's spine.

"Sure..." he really didn't know what to answer so he decided to just go along for now.

She stood up and nodded in the direction of somewhere inside the bar. He stuffed the money he won into his pocket and followed her to a dark corridor obviously leading to a restroom.

"Listen," he spoke nonchalantly trying to be as calm as possible " I get it. You wanted to have some fun, just-"

"Wait." she interrupted Gojyo trapping him between a wall and her body "Please, let me explain." she sighed " First of all, I want to apologize for hurting you with this misunderstanding."

"'Misunderstanding'?!?" so much for him keeping calm... "You two in bed, naked. What's there to misunderstand?!"

"Hear out the WHOLE story."

"Oh?! So you want to tell me how good Jien is?!"

"Just listen!" she cried out and told him what she earlier told Hakkai.

"And I'm suppose to believe this?!?"

"Yes! We honestly didn't do 'it'!"

"How do you know ?!? You were drunk!"

"Gojyo, you and the guys know perfectly well that as loaded as I can get, I ALWAYS remember what happened ."

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Gojyo, please..." her eyes became teary and though in the shadows he couldn't see her face clearly, he could certainly hear her voice shaking "I might have a lot on my account. I've done really bad and mean things in life. But I would never, NEVER, do something like this to the one I... I care about." she leaned her head on his shoulder covering her face with one hand and the other one was on his chest. Still, he was able to hear her muffled sobs and feel her body shivering against his. Unconsciously, she hit the soft spot.

"Come on... stop crying..." feeling helpless, he started rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Please... believe me..." she clung to his jacket hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Because of the high heels, she was only an inch shorter than he. Her grasp lessened and she slid to the floor. Surprised, Gojyo instinctively embraced her and sat on the floor with her in his arms.

"Don't cry, Sweets..." he hugged her tightly, placing his head on hers.

"Please... I beg you, Gojyo... we didn't do anything... believe me..." she weeped into his chest.

"I get it, I get it, alright? Hush baby..."

"You believe me?" she looked up at him and up close he could clearly see her red and stained with tears face "Please,tell me you do..."

'What can I do when you're like this?'

"Yeah, honey. Come, we need to clean you up."

They entered the restroom and Sotona stared at her reflection.

"Gods, I look like $hit."

"It's not that bad..."

She started cleaning her face from the runny mascara on her cheeks with a paper towel. When she looked decent enough she leaned over the basin placing her hands on each side of it on the wooden counter.

"You okay? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine, Gojyo. Just, all this..."she covered her face as she felt tears filling her eyes again.

"No,no. I though we had this over with." he whispered taking her in his arms and kissing her hair.

"Gojyo... I-I... I can't live without you..."

He took her chin and turned her face to his. He stared in her red puffy eyes and chuckled slightly.

"I love those strange eyes of yours, Berry."

Somehow, the way the tears made her eyes glassy reminded him of the look she wore just after reaching ecstasy. Suddenly remembering her dances earlier, Gojyo couldn't control himself and he crushed his lips on hers. She immediately gave him entrance and he could taste the sweet liquor she had earlier still lingering in her mouth. How different it must have been from his own taste of cigarettes and beer. At the thought of that he tried to back away but she flung her arms around his neck refusing to let go.

He lifter Sotona up a bit and sat her on the counter. To make sure he won't try to run away again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping their hips against each others'. The red head's hands travelled all over her body. When they broke for air he smirked.

"You look like a koala." she turned her head to their reflection with a dazed look "A cute one at that. No,make it a hot one."

This time the kiss was much fiercer than the previous one. The Kappa unzipped her vest and feeling an unusual fabric he glanced at her chest. Her usual sport underwear was replaced with a black lacy bra.

"Mmmm...baby. That's for me?" Gojyo's voice became horse because of arouse.

"For who else?" she moaned as she felt his hand massaging her thigh and slipping his fingers underneath her skirt to feel the rim of her stockings.

He went to her neck and started kissing and licking it. The red head pushed up the skirt to her waist revealing the matching panties and suspender belt keeping the stockings in place on her thin legs. Then something about the thongs caught his attention.

'Strings?' he started playing with one of them and as he pulled it, the knot gave away. His eyes widened a bit at that. He was sure they were fake. The man attacked the girls breasts with his mouth sucking and nibbing her nipples. When they hardened, he run his tongue against them biting lightly the breast from time to time. Meanwhile, after first teasing her opening, he finally pushed two fingers inside her.

"Gojyo!" she gasped clutching to his jacket.

Moaning loudly, she forced the jacket of his shoulders and threw it onto the other side of the counter. His shirt got there few seconds later,too. Gojyo's voice came as a low groan when he felt her hands running up and down his chest and abs. She tugged at his pants undoing his belt.

"Please... Gojyo..."

He wished he would tease her more but frankly, he was on the edge himself. He quickly pushed down his pants, pulled on a condom and entered her in one thrust.

"Gojyo!!" she screamed surprised at being filled so fast.

Not giving her muscles time to adjust, he forced himself in and out of her. He was leaning slightly over her, one of his hands on the counter and the second one holding her hips in place. He rested her legs on his shoulders and allowed her to lie down. It was a strange sensation for Sotona. Her head was resting against a cold mirror but her whole body was burning. Suddenly, a well known wave washer over her.

"Gojyo...I...I...Go- she suddenly fell silent, her eyes on his as she held her breath. Gojyo felt her muscles clasp around his cock so tightly he couldn't slide in or out. With this, he came right after her, groaning her name.

They were both panting heavily, embracing each other. He slid out of her and threw the used condom into the trash can. For few minutes they just stared at each other.

"It'll be hard to top that." Gojyo laughed slowly regaining his strength.

"Oh, really?" Berry smirked.

She jumped down turning Gojyo so that he was leaning against the counter and dropped to her knees in front of him taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him.

"Wait!...Berry...$hit..."

In no time, he was hard and throbbing again. Sotona took him out and started licking his shaft while massaging thighs and abs. She teased the tip of his cock with her tongue and placed delicate kisses on it.

"Mmmm...baby..."

She smirked thrusting his cock with her hand. He touched her check affectionately and she guessed what he wanted. She added her mouth to her hand wrapped around his shaft and kept bobbing it up and down while her other hand cupped and played with his jewels.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by her shoulders, jerked up and pushed her against the counter.

'Where's that f*cking...' he searched franticly through his jackets' pocket 'Got it!'

He quickly pulled on the condom and thrusted into her roughly.

"Aaa!!!" Sotona blushed feverishly at the sight in front of her. She had to cling to the counter as Gojyo held her hips tightly and f*cked the daylight out of her. Her breasts were rocking in the rhythm of his thrusts. "Gojyo...more...harder..."

"As...you...wish..."

Gojyo couldn't tell how much time passed. He relished in both the friction of his cock inside her, her slightly parted legs looking absolutely hot in the high-heeled leather boots, as well as her dazed expression. It was the image of them bonking in the mirrors' reflection that drove him over the edge. They both came, moaning each others names. He hoovered over her leaning form and kissed her neck and shoulders.

'$hit...None of the other women ever wore me off like that...Am I getting old, or something?...'

They cleaned up,re-dressed and when they were leaving the corridor, Sotona felt the red-heads' arm wrap itself around her waist.

"Yo! Leaving already?" one of the men Gojyo played with called the Kappa.

"Sorry, my girl came to pick me up."

"Your... How about she'd join us? You sure had quite some luck! I want to get even."

"Sorry, He's been out all day." Sotona laughed.

When the couple was near the exit, a bit of conversation held by three men reached their ears.

"So, the whore likes dirty half-breeds,huh? Scum like him should just die."

Sotona tensed stopping in her tracks and looked in the direction where the voice came from. She stiffly approached them with Gojyo right behind her.

"Repeat what you said just now."

The three men were eyeing her with smirks plastered on their faces.

"So, you're not only stinking retards but cowards,too?"

What did you say, you slut?!?"

Sotona glanced in the direction of the bar.

"If you're so tough, we can take it outside." she suggested.

Receiving no answer, she grabbed the collar of one of the man's' shirt and dragged him out with his friends and Gojyo behind. The man was so shocked, he didn't react until his face landed in a pool of mud outside the bar. The rain didn't lighten up even now.

"Gojyo, can I have them?"

"Be my guest. Call me, if you'll need any help." the Kappa chuckled leaning against the wall and lighting a fag.

Sotona lunched herself at one of the men, hitting him hard in the face and then the side of the head with her elbow. She grasped the shirt on his shoulders and his hair and kicked him with full swing in the stomach and then face finishing him off with a rabbit punch in the neck. The two other men jumped up to her but she turned to one of them, hit his heads' side with her elbow, twisted him around digging her nails into his eyes and creating a shield of his arched body against the other man. She pushed the whining body onto the other man and as he was concentrated on his companion, she was already next to him and punched him square in the jaw. The three men were so terrified, they run away screaming: "sick whore" and "monster".

"Monster,huh?" she looked at her hands covered in blood and smirked.

She came up to the nearest rain-pipe and washed her hands in the stream of the pouring rain water. Gojyo watched the whole thing with a quirked eyebrow.

'Funny. She always gets so fired up when trash like that comes along.'

Sotona stood up and smiled to him.

"Happy,baby?" he asked.

"Yep. It turns out to be quite a pleasant end f the day." they laughed and made their way to the inn.

End of Gojyo's POV

"It's late. Where the hell are they?" Doku shifted uncomfortably in his chair staring at the door.

He was waiting with the Sanzo-ikkou so that he could explain the misunderstanding to his brother.

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute now."

Even though Hakkai said that adding a reassuring smile, he did not quite believe his own words. Hakkai was worried equally for both of his friends. In the state Gojyo was in, he was very likely to cause a fight. As for Berry-san, well, she left looking like THAT and it was obvious she'll draw attention. It wasn't like they couldn't take care of themselves,still, Hakkai couldn't help but worry.

Just as he set cups with tea for Sanzo, Doku, Goku and himself they heard laughter and the door opened.

"You're awful,Gojyo." Sotona snickered slapping the red-heads arm playfully.

"I swear! That guy was drooling!" Gojyo laughed closing the door behind them and placing his hand on Sotona's hip.

The couple was greeted by dumb folded stares. Hakkai and Doku exchanged quizzical looks. Even Sanzo glanced up from his newspaper. The priest stood up and whacked both Gojyo and Berry on the head with his paper fan.

"What was that for?!?" asked Gojyo.

"For being late for dinner." Sanzo informed them sitting down and going to his newspaper.

"I wanted to ask: 'No "Hello."?' but thinking it over, I don't want any more welcomes from you,Sanzo. Besides, he's the one who was late fro dinner,not me!" Sotona whined, rubbing her sore head.

"Are you two alright?" Hakkai inquired looking at Sotona worried.

Berry lifted her hands the drew so much of Hakkai's attention and noticed bits of blood were still on her hands.

"Yeah, we're cool. Just had a little run-in with few idiots." she laughed washing her hands in the sink.

"Got any beer,Hakkai?"

"Y-yes, Gojyo." the man said getting to his feet.

"Sit, Hakkai. I'll get it, since I'm already up." Sotona sighed "Anyone else?"

When everyone stayed quiet she shrugged and took two bottles from the fridge and laid the on the table. Gojyo grabbed her arm and sat her on his lap. He and Sotona both sipped their beers looking like innocent angels.

"Where were you?" Goku whined. He was obviously bored the whole day.

"He," Sotona said " was playing poker, and I had a bit of a spin on the dance floor."

"Yeah, the whole bar was staring at her." Gojyo grinned.

"Not true!"

"They did!"

"How do you know? You had your eyes plastered to my as$ the whole time!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!!"

The whole room stared at the bickering couple until Sanzo had enough and started shooting at them 'to shut the f*cking hell up!". Hakkai and Doku smiled at each other. They didn't know what happened but they were sure that that days morning was left as nothing but a bad memory.

Doku kept gazing at the couple and he was truly happy the whole misunderstanding was cleared. Despite that, he wondered why, if everything turned out all right, did he have that strange feeling in his chest.


End file.
